


I See Poetry In Your Eyes

by capuletminyard



Series: Midnight Dancers [1]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram has insomnia, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, How does one tag??, M/M, i think, it's barely hinted at tho, midnight dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuletminyard/pseuds/capuletminyard
Summary: {Disclaimer: I am terrible at writing summaries}This is exactly what it says on the tin: after waking up in the middle of the night, two boys share a quiet, love-filled dance





	I See Poetry In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup everyone! This is my first fic on this account (obviously lmao). If I got anything wrong/offensive/anything like that, please let me know in the comments! I don't want anything to be rude or offensive or anything. This is unbeta'ed too, so feedback would be much appreciated! Lot of love!!
> 
> {Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Becky Albertalli}
> 
> {If y'all wanna hear me ramble about random books and/or shows, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtspierfeld)}

It was dark when Simon woke up. He reached over to cuddle his boyfriend, but found nothing but empty bed. This wasn't uncommon, but the bed was still warm, so Bram hadn't been up long. Simon escaped the tangles of the sheets with a soft yawn, and padded out the door and over to the kitchen, where his boyfriend stood with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands and the radio playing quietly.

"Sorry if I woke you up again," he murmured before taking a sip of his drink. "I tried to be quiet."

Simon let out a small laugh before leaning onto Bram's shoulder. "Don't worry," his words were as soft as Bram's. "It's fine."

Bram let out a sigh before he set down his mug and hugged Simon. "You're too good to me."

Simon looked up at him, smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. ‘This,’ he thought. ‘This is love. This is everything I ever dreamed of. This is actually my life. And I get to share it with him.’

The radio started a new song, quiet guitar easing its way into their ears, their minds, their hearts. Simon stepped back from Bram, before lowering himself into a bow. “May I have this dance?” he asked with a wink.

_It was that summer, I learned your number like it was my own_

Bram looked down with a blush and giggled. “You know I have two left feet, Si. I can't dance.”

_I still remember that first September, driving you home_

Simon ignored him, choosing instead to grab Bram’s hand and pull him close. “Don't worry,” his voice was a whisper, “it'll be fine.”

_And oh my, my, my it's a big, big, big world out there_

The two started swaying from side to side, holding each other close. No, they weren't dancers, and no, they may not be perfect, but they didn't need to be. They just needed each other.

_In looking for something, I finally found it right here_

Simon could remember the time he spent wondering who ‘Blue’ was, all those years ago. He remembered trying to find Blue, remembered thinking it was someone else, when Blue was right in front of him the entire time. He could remember how it felt when he saw Bram sit next to him on the Tilt-A-Whirl. How it felt when he realised that the person he'd fallen in love with had fallen for him too. And what a wonderful feeling it was, too.

_I see poetry in your eyes_

Simon looked up and saw Bram staring at him. He grinned. There was so much love and affection in Bram’s eyes. Simon wasn't a poet, but he felt like he could write verses and verses about Bram’s eyes, from their colour, to the way they sparkle when the light hits them just right, to the emotion that they contain.

“What are you thinking about?” Bram asked quietly. It was like this often. Simon would go off into his own world, surrounded by his thoughts, and Bram would be there to gently bring him back.

“You,” Simon replied, cheesy grin plastered all over his face. “It's always you.”

Bram flushed happily, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips. “You are the cheesiest man alive. Remind me why I love you again?” His words are met with a loud laugh.

“Because it's me?” Simon said, eyes sparkling. “Because… um… because I was the cute boy who got you tongue-tied?”

Bram rolled his eyes, mouth falling open. “How on earth do you remember that? That was years ago!”

Simon winked before replying with a short “Magic?” Bram raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine,” Simon conceded. “I may or may not go through our old emails every once in a while. Just to remember what it was like as Jacques and Blue. Don’t judge me,” he said, red-faced.

Bram just stares at him. “Hey,” Bram whispered in Simon’s ear, “Do you really think I would judge you for something like this? Like, I know I rag on you a little for your oreo addiction, but this is different. And… also… I go through the emails every so often too. You aren't alone.”

Simon glanced up at him. “Really? Huh. Who'd have guessed. Now come on, let's go back to bed. It is 3am after all…” Simon switched off the radio before he took Bram by the hand and gently guided him back to their room.

Just before he fell asleep, he heard a soft “I love you so much, Simon.” He pulled Bram even closer.

“I love you too,” Simon replied, before finally slipping back to sleep.


End file.
